1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector with an ejector.
2. Description of Related Arts
An electrical card connector has been widely used for achieving data transmission between an electrical card and a corresponding electronic appliance (e.g., cellular phones, personal computers, PDAs, digital cameras and digital audiovisual apparatuses), according to a very fast development of an electronic field. In order to draw the electrical card out of the card connector conveniently, the electrical card connector usually has an ejector to eject the electrical card. An electrical card connector, shown as U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,565, includes a conventional ejector having a slider, a pin member, a resilient element and an ejecting member for contacting and ejecting an electrical card directly. The slider defines a heart-shaped slot recessed downwardly from a top face thereof. A front end of the pin member is moveably disposed in the heart-shaped slot of the slider and a rear end of the pin member is securely locked in a pinhole formed on a rear wall of an insulating housing. Furthermore, a base portion of a shell is formed with a resilient piece, extending downwardly and forward, for pressing downwardly against the pin member in the heart-shaped slot of the slider of the ejector all the time.
Another prior art has been shown as U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,245, which discloses an electrical card connector having an ejector similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,565, but a rear end of the pin member is moveably disposed in the heart-shaped slot of the slider of the ejector and a front end of the pin member is fitted into a circular groove of a front wall of an insulating housing to be pivoted thereat. A resilient piece is formed as a cantilever extending portion by bending a part of a cover to extend obliquely downwardly and rearward so as to press against the pin member downwardly and prevent the rear end of the pin member from rising up to disengage away from the heart-shaped slot of the slider.
As we know, the shorter the resilient piece is, the bigger pressure the resilient piece works on the pin member and the more efficiently the pin member moves in the heart-shaped slot. So, if we shorten the length of the resilient piece, we can achieve a better result of pushing and pulling the card. Though the two resilient pieces in the two prior arts said above extend towards two different directions (the former extending downwardly and forward, the latter extending downwardly and rearward), both the ends of the pin members which move in the heart-shaped slots, are far from a point of the shells where the resilient pieces extend from, so, the resilient pieces are usually of large length to press against the far away ends. For large length of the resilient pieces, there may be small stress that the resilient pieces can't effectively keep the movable ends of the two pin members in the hear-shaped slots and we can't efficiently push and pull the electrical card.
Hence, an electrical card connector having a shorter resilient piece is desired.